1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices to aid in the nursing of infants. More particularly, it provides a means of sheltering an infant during nursing and maintaining privacy. The bib has means by which the mother can check on the status of the child during nursing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents are felt to be related to the present invention, but in no way disclose, whether taken singly or in combination, the applicant's present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,364 and French Patent No. 1,374,522 issued respectively to Fenninger et al. and Rouyer disclose protective drapes with VELCRO fastening bands. These drapes are for use by barbers to prevent hair from falling onto their customers, and in no way relate to nursing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,251 issued to Cobble discloses a nursing blanket that only partially covers the mother and infant. The device comes in two sections that must be assembled in order to use the device. This would tend to prevent usage of such a device due to a need to assemble it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,782 issued to Knox et al. discloses a blouse having closable openings through which an infant can nurse. This apparatus provides no privacy for the mother when nursing her child.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,227, 4,601,068, 4,566,136, 4,528,699, 4,280,228 and 2,911,650 issued to Abramson, Frechette, Echols, Hughes, Sulzmann and Gerich respectively disclose garments having overlying layers of fabric that can be pulled aside to expose the mother's breast. These garments also provide no privacy to the mother and infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,754 issued to Ryan discloses a cover for the mother's torso, but does not have the middle openings presented by the applicant.
What is not disclosed by the prior art is a complete covering for mother and baby that completely shields the mother's breast and the infant from the elements and provides total privacy. This serves to retain the mother's body heat close to the infant and provides comfort to both the mother and infant by not exposing them during periods when the outside is cool.